


Just Your Problem

by pettygaygirl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Discrimination, F/F, F/M, First chapter is short its the intro okay, Fluff, Hunter Keith, Hunter Shiro, Just for a couple chapters, Lance is temporarily blind, M/M, Minor Character Death, Period-Typical Racism, Shiro is kinda a dick, Soulmates, Vampire Adam, Vampire Lance (Voltron), Witch! Allura, Witch! Pidge, Witch!Shay, human hunk, no beta we die like women, not too bad I promise, possible sexual content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-11 13:59:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15973772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pettygaygirl/pseuds/pettygaygirl
Summary: "I'm just your problem...""You're your own problem,""Its like I'm not even a person, am I?"-Lance meets his soulmate in the form of Keith. The one person who can make him whole but also the one person who will put a stake into his heart once he finds out what Lance really is.-





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SHORT BECAUSE ITS THE BEGGINING

Vampires. They roamed the world among with humans and witches. It was hard to know who was who unless you really looked into it you look human everybody did vampires don't look any different from normal people just couldn't go out to the Sun or maybe had a pale complexion than others. They couldn't touch silver jewelry and such, but as far from that they were just like everyone else but not to Hunters.

Hunters thought they were animals killed people for their own lustfull need for blood but that wasn't true. Most vampires weren't like that. Never has history looked at others from their perspective.

Keith wasn't any different then those humans. In fact, he was worse. He hated Vampires with such a hatred that he spent the early years of his life moving around with his brother, killing them for sport. He always felt satisfied and he loved watching the victim's screams as thier black blood covered his hands. At least... until Lance.

Lance was different. He wasn't like other vampires, well, maybe at one point he was. Then it happened and he lost it. He grew stronger, more detached from society and extremely possesive over anyone he thought of as part of his makeshift clan. What it looked like and he could surpass limits that others not even the strongest vampires not to say he was best because surely you could be taken down but it wouldn't be easy. Keith was about to learn that.

Something that all species had in common was a simple thing. Soulmates. You didn't have a mark or anything. You looked into their eyes and you could feel it. Something indescribiable. The worst moment for that to happen to Keith was when he was in the forest about to murder a boy with beautiful blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments they motivate me a lot and help get chapters out faster:)

It was a new school. And it seemed, this was where he would be staying for a while. It was university, really. Keith needed a degree. Being a Hunter paid well. Surprisingly, really. However, he had a cover to keep. Any vampires in this city infested with those rats would notice him. As much as Keith liked to think it, he knew they weren’t dumb. If he didnt go to college or find some sort of way to appear like he had a steady source of income, he would be those mosquitoes next meal.

So here he was. He entered the classroom and sat in the back, in between a man with what seemed like white bandages covering his eyes and a short female. Was he blind? Keith bit his lip. He wanted to ask, but he wasn’t rude. Some vampires always wore sunglasses or things like those, their eyes sensitive to the light on occasion

“So, my name is Pidge,” He turned to face the feminine voice who spoke. The person looks more like a child and he didn't doubt that they were younger then him, a prodigy perhaps. His next view scanned the girl. Not a vampire. The silver earrings on her gave it away.

“Oh, we have company?” the man beside him says, turning to look in his direction. “The name’s Lance.”

Keith can't help but stare. Maybe it was insensitive but he hadn't been raised to care, and he spoke. “Why are you wearing that?”

Lance tenses for a moment and ,thankfully in Lance’s eyes, Pidge answers for him. “Lance got into an accident. His eyes are…. healing.”

Not that it was a lie, because it wasn't. Lance had a run in with a Hunter, big and muscly with all white hair. He had been out with Adam, his cousin, hunting some deer. Adam had been captivated immediately and took a more human posture and approached the man, friendly and kind. He even managed to not flinch as a cross was shoved up his face. When their eyes met, Lance could tell. They were soulmates. It happened recently, not many nights ago. With his cousin latched onto the man, Lance took the opportunity to hunt a deer. Unfortunately, he ended up crossing paths with the man, Shiro (or that's what Adam said ;He had a feeling it wasn't his real name as names were power to vampires) and Adam as he dragged his prey away. Adam looked horrified and Shiro threw Adam behind him. He tossed silver dust into Lance’s eyes to blind him and Lance screamed falling to the ground. 

Adam looked shocked and he managed to pull away Shiro and take him home. If not for his cousin, he would be dead. The eyesight would cure, the Shiro man had been distracted by his soulmate and the silver burned away at certain areas that left scars but only managed to damage his eyes temporarily due to the coven of witches he so loved. Adam apologized over and over but Lance looked at him, blind and smiled. That wasn't his fault. It was the Hunters who had taken everything from them all of their family... so they had to deal with a makeshift clan and they were stuck raising several nieces and nephews and and Lance’s angsty sister.

Keith nodded, relaxing slightly. He wasn't a vampire then, good. He couldn't help but notice the aura around him. Was this his soulmate? The boy was activating his particle barrier in his pants and deactivating the particle barrier around his heart. He supposed he would have to wait for the boy’s eyes to heal. That was something Keith had craved. Someone to love and who would love him without condition.

He could only pray that he would be stuck with a human. Even a witch would be okay, they could help run the bloody businesses that tainted the man's hand. But if it was a vampire, he had sworn to himself that once he found them, he would drive the wooden stake through the boy's heart. His father had been the soulmate of a vampire. They did a long process to convert her to human, the good race. However, the side effects became too much from when he was born. His father…. was killed in a fire as retaliation from his wicked's mom side. Despicable. Vampires would always be filthy rats.

“So anyways so you're the new kid, right?” Lance grins. “I bet you have a mullet.” Lance's hands go to touch the nape of Keith’s neck but pulls away, almost like he was burned. Something flickers across his face. Hatred? Disappointment? It was gone too fast for Keith to be able to read it. A smile spread across the boy's face again, a big white smile that resonated against the boy's tan skin. 

“I do not!”, Keith hisses defensively, “It's just the way it grows,”. Lance bursts out into laughter. “Oh sweet Virgen Maria, you do have a mullet!” He howls so loudly with laughter, the class on zoology next door mistook him from the hyena from their video.

“What do you think of here? Do you like it this is our hometown? We spent all her life over here, Lance, Hunk and I. You should join us for coffee after with the crew.” Pidge interrupts. She didn't really care about what Keith had to think. She was just trying to take Keith's attention away from Lance. She didn't skip several years for nothing. She could tell Lance was hurt. She had seen the silver cross dangling in a necklace from Keith's necklace. She doubted the man was religious and her mind automatically knew what Keith was. A damn Hunter. They had taken away her brother to extort his extremely powerful witchcraft abilities in hunting. They threatened him with his father and he had no choice to obey.

“I won't be intruding on you guys?” Keith perked up. He was bad with people, frankly having been left to his own devices on the Hunter's Trails longer then he needed to be. So the idea of having friends… especially them, for some reason made his heart flutter.

“No, everyone is coming. Besides Adam, I think he's home sick.” Pidge winces. That was what being a Vampire mated to a Hunter did to you. It weakened you drastically.

Lance nods, his skin wrinkling with worry and his smile dropping. “I think he may have to drop out. I love Adam and I know he wanted to teach forever but…” Lance gives a look towards Pidge. His boyfriend. Keith noticed the look between Pidge and Lance and decided to ask. He knew Adam. They didn't know that and Shiro had been worried sick for him as he hadn't texted back or anything. So he may as well ask, because from the sound of it they were talking about the same Adam. He just knew.

Lance scratches at the edge of his bandages, “He met his soulmate recently. He isn't as kind as Adam wanted to be. Very abusive and it's not good for his health. I'm hoping that with some time away,it might make him feel better but he’ll go right back to his soulmate and the cycle will start again. Fate is so cruel, isn't it?”

Keith swallowed. He knew that Shiro would never hurt Adam on purpose. He would have to do some investigating on it, he supposed. “Okay, I’ll join you guys,”. He says.  
\---

Lance sighed. He took off his bandages and stared into the mirror. Not bad, he supposed. Not bad. He could see blobs again. The scars around his eyes wouldn't heal but it looked like the Coven’s healing would work on his eyes. He would go after the cafe and this time it should heal them entirely. Pidge, Allura and Shay were willing to spend themselves after hearing that Adam was sick. Because of a Hunter boyfriend.

‘Maybe he could find his soulmate, just maybe,‘ He thinks. As he ties up his eyes again, he hopes he hasn't already.  
\---

Hunk comes to pick him up in light yellow sports car. Quite frankly, when Hunk told his mother he liked yellow, he wasn't expecting a car. Much less a sports car. He loved his parents, so, so much but did they really have to spend that much money on him? He felt so bad.

Nonetheless, Lance walks out, led by an equally weak Adam who hisses at being out in the sun. He wasn't strong enough for this. But Lance would hurt himself more, he needed eyes even if it came from someone sick. Hunk helps get Lance into the car and gives a nod at Adam. Once Lance is settled in, he turns into the same general where Adam is standing. “Thank you Adam.” His mouth flattens and his voice lowers. “Stay in the house. Miriam will take care of you. She comes home later.” He says as a warning.

And with that, the car speeds off.  
\----

They arrive at the cafe where everyone is already waiting for them, sitting in a giant booth. Lance squeezes in to the side, touching a warm body. Assuming it to be Allura because of the long hair that tickled him, Lance lets out a sigh and lays his head on her shoulder.

“Lance?” A voice says. It doesn't sound like Allura, not the British rich person he used to crush on.

Lance doesn't move, though he flinches, almost like he was expecting a heavy hand to hit him. 

It’s Keith and he doesn't do anything. Lance’s heart actually feels warm at the idea of that. You know what? Lance was so damn worthless he probably didn't even have a soulmate. If he did, they were probably dead by now. And Keith made Lance’s heart speed up. Who could blame him?

Knowing everyone was probably staring, Lance asked, “Wanna go a museum with me? As a date?” Lance offers. He needed to take his mind off of certain things.

Keith thought about it. Lance… seemed kind and exciting, if not flirtatious and idiotic. But somehow, his mouth opened and he responded with a “Yes.” Keith hoped it wasn't too late. Shiro said he had caught wind of a female vampire working in the city as a cashier and he was determined that she was trying to suck the blood out of her manager.

“Cool,”Lance said and went straight to chatting with the others. Surprisingly, nobody said anything about him asking Keith out. All of his friends had found their soulmates and Lance… Pidge didn't think he had a soulmate. It was abnormal not to find one by his age. Adam did it, however, and Lance held his breath usually. Not this time. Not this time.

Little did he know, time was never on his side. That night, he became a shell of who he was and a lover of the knife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments they motivate me a lot and help get chapters out faster:)


End file.
